Timothy
by Timelordderpy
Summary: After years Donnie has finally found the cure for Timothy...but now the hardest part is bringing him back home after all these years. There are hardly any good stories about Timothy so I'm making one TimothyxDonnie
1. Welcome Back Timothy

After years Donnie has finally found the cure for Timothy...but now the hardest part is bringing him back home after all these years.

Donnie stood in front of Timothy holding the beacon containing retro-mutagen, nervous and shaky he turned to the others behind him, his brothers, April, and Casey then back to his friend. Hesitating he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok Donnie?" Leo asked

"What...What if it doesn't work." Donnie answered, head down in shame worried that his 'cure' might just make things worse.

"It's worth a shot bro, after all you've been working on this ever since day one." Raph explained.

After another moment of hesitation Donnie nodded to April who nodded back then used her powers to levitate a cloth around Timothy's pod, she has suggested we do so positive he'll be bare butt naked once changed back.

"Alright, fingers crossed everyone." Donnie stepped on the step stool and poured the retro-mutagen was a bright green glow that engulfed the entire lab, bubbling and hissing sounds before the light finally seized and everything went quiet…

"T-Timothy...are you ok?.." Donnie asked there was silence...until

"Donnie?"

And a hand emerged from the top of the pod shocking everyone, April levitated Timothy from the pod while still keeping him completely covered within the cloth, Donnie knelt down next to him.

"Timothy?"

The teenage boy slowly lifted his head and stared at Donnie before turning to examine the rest of himself, tears falling from his eyes as he turned back to his turtle friend.

"D-Donnie you did it…" and he threw his arms around his best friend laughing "It worked! I'm back! Thank You Donnie! Thank You!"

…

However the mutagen still had some permanent effects on Timothy's body, there was slight hair growth and he had thinned down with more muscle growth. He definitely looked different than from before. In April's words he was 'hotter' than before. She had brought him some new clothes since both his old turtle and Foot suit were burned with the mutagan and would most likely be way too big for him now. He was now wearing a plain green T-shirt that showed off his newly found muscles, a red jacket, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

The two sat in Donnie lab alone, Timothy sitting on an exam table while Donnie did a full examination for any other after effects of the mutation. Donnie was talking while he just sat there listening in silence.

"Timothy?" He looked up to the turtle who had a worried expression on his face. Donnie put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"I...I'm…"

Don set down his stethoscope and took a seat next to Timothy. "Timothy..What's wrong?"

He hesitated before pulling Donnie into a hug tears running down his cheeks, his whole body shaking. Donnie held him close as he cried hysterically apologizing over and over.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused! I-I was being so stupid! You were right! I never should have done this! I'm such an idiot!"

Donnie pulled away to meet him at eye level "Timothy calm down!" he wiped a tear away with his big green thumb "Look everyone makes mistakes Tim, I'm not mad, I never was. Please don't blame yourself."

Timothy buried his face in Donnie's plaster still crying while he rubbed his back

"T-Thank You Donnie." Timothy gave him a small smile while Donnie wiped away the rest of his tears. And before they knew it their lips made contact in a long passionate kiss.

"T-Timothy?!" Donnie pulled away face burning red "Ahh Oh My God Donnie! I-I'm so sorry!"

Timothy turned away, his face burned red hot with embarrassment Oh My God! I cannot believe I just did that! D-Did I really just kiss Donnie? On. The. Lips! *eternally screaming*

"Timothy…" Don touched his shoulder

"I-I'm sorry Donnie! I didn't mean- I-I wasn't...I-I'll just go!" he got up to leave but Donnie pulled him back turned him around and pressed his lips against his. Timothy was shocked at first but then leaned further into the kiss.


	2. They Saw Us!

It took nearly a week for April to finally convince Timothy to go outside.

"See! Isn't this so much better than being stuck in the lair." April stretched as she, Casey and Timothy trotted down the streets of new york.

"Yeah I guess." Timothy responded

"You guess? Seriously Tim?" Casey nudged Timothy's shoulder

"_Sigh_ Sorry guys...it's just...it's been a long week." Timothy hugged himself as they continued to walk. April put a hand on his shoulder

"It's ok Timothy, we understand besides…" She then grinned "We have more interesting things to talk about."

"Um... like what?" Timothy asked, looking confused, April cast a glance over to Casey who grinned back he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"She means you and Donnie bro."

Timothy's cheeks turned bright red "H-h-how did you know about that?!"

"Word of advice Tim, next time you wanna make out." Casey put an arm over his shoulder and whispered "Close the door all the way."

_We left the door open?!_ Timothy's face went completely red.

"Relax Tim everyone makes that mistake sooner or later." Casey patted his shoulder "Come on let's get some ice cream then we'll grab a pizza for the guys."

…

They got their ice cream and are now heading to their usual pizza place

"Oh I'm sorry that was my bad." Timothy had just bumped into someone, a young girl about 13 long brown hair and blue eyes.

"This is New York dude, you'd be apologizing every 5 seconds." she replied with a bit of an attitude

As soon as their eyes met Timothy froze "Um…"

"Pst, whatever, just watch where you're going next time, the next guy might not be so nice." and she walked off.

"Oh, and she calls that nice." April crossed her arms casting a glare at the young girl

"Yeah, like talk about rude." Casey added "...um Tim you ok."

He was still staring at the spot where the girl disappeared

"Tim? Hey Tim? You ok?" April shook him as Timothy snapped out of his shock

"Huh? Um oh yeah? I-I'm fine she just...looked familiar is all...come on let's get the pizza, Timothy sped walked ahead of them leaving the two confused.

_Steph, was that really you? What happened? Did...did I cause that?_

Timothy sucked in a breath

_You can't keep stalling Timothy...you're gonna have to go back sooner or later_ He managed to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

…in the lair…

"Come on Donnie just spill already!" Mikey exclaimed

"How am I supposed to spill anything when I don't even know what you're talking about?" Donnie said calmly as he continued working on Metalhead 2.0

"Oh yes you do Don! Just admit it." Raph said pointing a finger at Don

"Admit what?" Donnie's reply was still calm, despite the annoyance slowly building up inside.

"Don, both April and Mikey saw you." Leo added and Don's eye twitched in anger

"SAW WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" the purple clad turtle finally screamed

"Dude! You were totally making out with Timothy in the lab!" Mikey exclaimed

Donnie's face went pale as a ghost

"Um...uh...I…"

His brother's just grinned at him while Donnie himself felt like he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment.

…

"Pizza Time!" Casey announced as he carried two boxes of pizza one in each hand

"Ah yeah! Pizza boy!" Mikey cheered taking a box from Casey and Raph immediately ran after him

"Don't even think it shellhead! You are not hogging that whole box to yourself!" he shouted and went to grab the box from his little brother's hands.

Both Timothy and Donnie grabbed their slices and went to the lab to eat and talk, there was an awkward silence before Donnie finally spoke

"They're never gonna let us live that down, are they?" the turtle asked

"Nope, _sigh_ no they are not." Timothy replied

"Welp! I either need to put a lock on my lab door, or to move in with the Mutanimals."

"Ehehe, can I join."

They both laughed and stared at each other with loving eyes, there was a 'clink' and Timothy stiffen but Donnie just pointed to the door which was being blocked by a drawer. He calmed and went to kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
